


Starfish

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Under-negotiated Kink, Vague Non-Stop Verse, Wrestling, very minor feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette’s meaning became abundantly clear when the man pressed down, using his fingertips to massage Alex’s swollen lower belly. “Laf,” Alex exhaled, “I can’t-”</p><p>A bearded cheek scratched against his neck even as Lafayette pulled him tighter to his chest, hips grinding against Alex’s ass. “Can’t is not our word, little Alex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish

Alex wiggled his wrist tentatively, wrinkling his nose when he realized he couldn’t do much more than that. “Mercy.”

“Have we given up already?” Despite the tease, Lafayette leaned down to press a small kiss on Alex’s forehead before rolling off of him.

It’d been a little after two when they started, a little after John left for his afternoon class. If Alex had to guess, it was probably after three now and despite the fact that Alex was basically drenched, shorts and tank top sticking to his skin, Lafayette had barely broken a sweat. Which wasn’t surprising, really, considering Lafayette not only had the size advantage but years of training under his belt.

Instead of getting up immediately, Alex spread out like a starfish across the mats, humming contentedly as Lafayette went to grab a drink. It felt so good to stretch his tired muscles, alternating between arching his back and sinking into the mat, fingers wiggling all the while. He probably looked a sight, but Alex had never been one to deny himself small pleasures. 

“Are we done, little Alex?” The man asked, one foot planted on either side of Alex’s waist, water bottle in hand.

Part of him was tempted to say yes. Maybe try and convince Lafayette to carry him up the stairs. Take a nice warm shower together before curling up for a nap. But it was so rare for Laf to indulge him like this, and he wasn’t ready for his treat to end.

“Lemme have a drink and then I’ll try again.” 

He’d meant ‘Let me get up and get a drink’, but Lafayette took the matter into his own hands. Cool water splashed across his face, and after an initial splutter, Alex laughed and opened his mouth to accept the offering. Swallowed as fast as he could to accommodate the stream. It felt silly, but trying to speak would have only left him with a soaked face so he swallowed. With no way to signal that he was done, Alex continued to drink past his thirst being sated. Once the bottle had emptied, Lafayette tossed it to the side.

“You know,” Alex said as Lafayette reached out a hand to pull him to his feet. “You already have the advantage. You didn’t have to drown me too.”

Lafayette grinned. “Ah, ma petite, but it was such a good look on you.”

Alex licked his bottom lip, waggling his eyebrows before dropping down into position. Feet spread and knees bent, just like Lafayette had instructed him earlier. Large body behind him, guiding his arms and legs into position. It’d been nice, it’d felt safe.

Fighting with Lafayette was anything but safe. Especially considering Alex’s tendency to get distracted when pinned. It didn’t matter how many times Lafayette or John told him how to buck his hips, or to try and land with his knee between them, he spent most of his time flat on his back and panting.

A place he ended up again less than two minutes after Lafayette moved into position. Alex managed to dodge him twice, didn’t even bother wasting energy trying to get in a strike of his own. But in the end, a kick to his side sent him tumbling and when he opened his eyes again, Lafayette was leaning over him, grinning.

“Are we ready to call it quits, ma petite?” Laf’s knee pressed up, grinding against Alex’s cock and Alex surged against it instinctively before huffing.

It really wasn’t fair of Lafayette to try and distract him further. “Again.”

Again turned out to be a bad idea when Alex tried to strike. Lafayette caught his fist easily, twisting his arm behind his back and knocking his feet out from under him- forcing him stomach first to the mat. With not only his weight but the pressure from Lafayette’s pin, Alex had no choice but to recognize his overfilled bladder. Whimpered at the feeling.

The sound must have been misunderstood by Lafayette who released his grip on Alex’s hand, and put a knee on his back to keep him on the ground instead. 

Fuck. “Laf, let me up.”

“I will only have to put you back down again.” Lafayette sighed dramatically. Alex bit his lip, trying to figure out how to get out of the bind he was in without making things worse for himself. “It seems just as easy to keep you here.”

Oh god, The knee on his back ground down slightly, Lafayette accentuating his point. “Laf-” Alex tried to warn him, he did, but Lafayette only pressed down harder and Alex let out a shuddering breath, unable to stop himself. Felt the heat flaring in his cheeks as the warmth hit him.

“Ma petite?” Lafayette sounded concerned as he finally let up, too late to save him from what was about to happen. Two hands hooked under his armpits and Alex whined as his shame was exposed.

It didn’t take Lafayette long to zero in on the wet spot, and Alex clenched his eyes to avoid seeing the man’s reaction. It hadn’t been much, but he’d still made a mess of Lafayette’s precious basement. A cardinal sin if there ever was one. 

But Lafayette didn’t chide him. “Does ma petite have to go?”

As if that wasn’t obvious. But Laf didn’t ask questions he didn’t want an answer to so Alex swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded.

“Then go.” An order. Alex started to move, to head back upstairs, but Lafayette stopped him, pressing Alex’s back to his front with an arm wrapped dangerously around his middle.

“Uh uh uh,” Lafayette scolded. “We would not want you making a mess all over the stairs. You do not want to make more messes, do you?”

No. No, Alex didn’t. But Lafayette had told him to go-

Oh.

Lafayette’s meaning became abundantly clear when the man pressed down, using his fingertips to massage Alex’s swollen lower belly. “Laf,” Alex exhaled, “I can’t-”

A bearded cheek scratched against his neck even as Lafayette pulled him tighter to his chest, hips grinding against Alex’s ass. “Can’t is not our word, little Alex.”

Mercy. Red. Either one would make the situation stop. It wasn't often that they did such spontaneous play, and this wasn't something that they'd talked about before. Not seriously. A joke here and there, Alex asking for permission to use the little girl's room or Lafayette scratching at his sides as he tried to piss. The vague curiosity if Laf were to say no one day, make him stay, squirming and trying to hold it in. A warm hand around his cock, helping him finish his morning routine. 

Alex wet his lips. “Will I be punished for making a mess?”

“Is that what you want, cherie?” Hot breath puffed against his ear. “Would you like that? For me to rub your face in it? Maybe gag you with your own piss soaked shorts so you will be quiet while I paddle you?”

It was an easy image to conjure, his cheeks stuffed and tear stained, forced to hold the position as Laf turned his ass bright red. Maybe even fucked him in the puddle, a whole new kind of wet spot to lay in when they were through. Lafayette teasing him for being so messy.

One hand settled flat against his skin, and Alex shuddered when Lafayette pressed in with the whole of his palm. “Do you not want this, my little Alex? To give this to me? To let me control everything? One more barrier no longer-”

Whatever it was that Lafayette planned to say fell away when Alex whimpered, no longer able to help himself. Lafayette made a pleased sound as his hand drifted, palming Alex’s still pissing cock. “Mine.”

“Yours.” Alex echoed. “Please.”

“My naughty, naughty girl.” A puddle formed beneath their feet on the mat, but Alex tried not to think about that or the warmth running down his leg. “Making such a mess and asking for favors.” 

Except Alex didn’t know what he was asking for. To come? For Lafayette to fist his cock and push him over the edge? To make good on his comments earlier? 

Thankfully Lafayette didn’t need guidance. Didn’t need to know what Alex wanted to happen, had a plan of his own. 

Turned Alex so that he could see himself in the mirror that took up the far wall. Could see how much smaller he was, pressed against Lafayette’s frame. The dark patch that took up most of his green shorts, the piss running down his leg, splattering against Laf’s sweatpants. The amusement on his lover’s features as that large palm ground against his cock, covering it entirely. Watched his body as it arched into the contact. As desperate and needy as they always called him.

Lafayette’s eyes were almost black, pupils blown as they met Alex’s gaze in the mirror. A toothy grin was his only warning before teeth sunk into the tender junction between neck and shoulder. Throbbing gave way to white spots as Alex shuddered, mindlessly mouthing the word ‘please’ as he made a mess in his shorts.

One arm still wrapped around his waist to support him, the other hand moved to help divest him of the soiled garments. Lafayette guided him backward, careful that Alex didn’t trip or land in the mess. Instead, he was deposited on one of the chairs that hugged the wall. Stayed there, sprawled out as Laf came back with a rag and a second water bottle, carefully wiping him down before encouraging Alex to wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“You have made a mess all over me,” Lafayette murmured as he carried him up the stairs. “Perhaps next time I shall return the favor.”

Alex shivered at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of y'all may recognize parts of this piece. I went in and tidied it up a bit and decided to go ahead and throw it up on here so that I could clear out some of my google docs.


End file.
